You are my happy story
by hurricanes-and-stormy-skies
Summary: Post 3x09 speculation. Oliver went to the League of Assassins and is presumed dead. But it turns out he's not as dead as everyone thought. Focused on Olicity, Team Arrow and Queen siblings.


Author Note : This is my first fanfic ever so please be indulgent, especially considering English is not my native language (yeah, I'm French ^^).

* * *

She was there. She needed to be there. Every night. Every single night. Since she was told who her brother really was by the former Team Arrow, she felt like this was the only place she could feel him. It's like everything in the room screamed his name, even though she hadn't ever know this part of him. Yet, he has been there the whole time. Right below her club, where she spent every night.

When she had first learnt that Oliver was the Arrow, she couldn't believe it. Because she thought that once she would, the Oliver, her Ollie, the brother she believed she knew so well, would fade away. But while spending time in this cave with the rest of the team, learning all the stories - the good and the bad- they had all been through, she realized he was **exactly** the brother she thought he was. A true hero. And even if he was gone, the memory of who he was would remain in the hearts of those he cared about. Dig. Roy. Felicity. Definitely Felicity. She was the most affected of all of them.

Thea got used to seeing Oliver with his blonde EA without really knowing what was really going on between the two of them. But she did notice the spark in his eyes and the tenderness in his voice every single time he mentioned Felicity. She definitely changed him. And now she knew all that the two of them had been through, she could see why. They were opposites but also so much complementary. After spending a lot of time with the only female member of the team, she realized how much Felicity loved her brother. The pretty blonde even admitted it. Now that Oliver was gone, there was no need to hide it, it was too late . And Thea was feeling terribly sad that Oliver hadn't been able to receive all that love and to pursue a happy life with the one who -she was firmly convinced of it- was the love of his life. Because he would have deserved every second of it.

But now he was gone. And Felicity was heartbroken. As the rest of the team was. Dig had first tried to put the team back together but it was too painful. They all kept in touch but they couldn't reunite in the Foundry, their Foundry. Because they couldn't be there, couldn't be a team anymore, not without him. He inspired every one of them and now he was gone. Then Dig decided to focus on his family, the only thing that could mend his broken heart after his best friend's death. As for Roy, he tried his own way for healing. He chased after every villain in Starling City and put all his anger in every one of his punches. But it wasn't working. Because it was not the way Oliver had taught him to do good. He lost his mentor, and with him, a part of who he thought he had become for the past few years. Someone he was once proud of.

Felicity had tried to drown her sorrow in work but that hadn't been a success. A month after Oliver was reported missing, she had dropped her letter of resignation on Ray's desk. Without a flicker of regret. She had first started to work at Palmer Tech to help Oliver get his company back but there was no point in it anymore. She felt so alone without him. He wasn't of the talkative kind but his only presence was enough for her to feel safe and warm. God she wished she could have stayed wrapped in his arms forever, as she did the last time she saw him. When he came to say goodbye. She wanted him to promise he would come back to her but as she saw fear in his eyes, she knew these would be impossible words for him to say. He never lied to her, at least he never meant to since she joined the team. And he wouldn't make his last words to her a lie.

So he looked right in her eyes and cupped her face in his hands, caressing her skin with his thumbs, trying to memorize every single detail of her beautiful face. Then he told her words she would never forget, especially since these were his last ones to her.

_"You are my happy story, Felicity Smoak. Don't you dare forget that."_

Then he kissed her forehead while closing his eyes and walked away. This was the last time Felicity Smoak saw Oliver Queen.

But let's try not to forget one thing : "_People that are meant to be always find their way in the end_"

* * *

PS : Reviews are welcome :) I am sorry for any mistakes and would be pleased to be corrected by you readers so don't hesitate !

_And for those who may have noticed, YES I stole that last quote from one of my favourite TV character ever, Brooke Davis from One Tree Hill ;)_


End file.
